vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris
Osiris (奥西里斯, Àoxī lǐsī) is introduced as the God of the Underworld. Appearance Osiris is a kid shown with white hair tied back into a plaited ponytail and purple eyes. His full adult appearance has yet to be seen. In the past he is shown wearing lighter attire in contrast to Set's darker choice of colours. In the present he was portrayed in dark clothes. He also had long pointy ears like Isis currently has and Set had in his previous life. Personality According to Isis, Gods are beyond the concept of morals that mortals value. This means he also would not know the true meaning of "good" and "evil". His emotions are like-wise void of the true feeling of joy and sorrow, like those feelings felt of mortals. One such example is seen with the way he picks his alliances as he manipulates all sides of the conflict within Vampire Sphere. Relationships Set When he was playing with Isis, they met with Set, who ran away from his Clan. They took him in, and became friends with him. He overheard Set talking with Isis, and saw it when he took her blood. Later they became enemies, and fought with each other. Osiris won, and sealed Set's power in the Forbidden Sphere, then cast a curse on it to secure it. Set schemed against him, and killed him, but after his death Set faded away, too. Isis She was his sister (not blood-related) and fianceé. He really cared about her and seemed to have feelings for her, though he only got the cold shoulder from her. He once overheard her talking with Set and also saw him biting Isis to show her what he is. Abilities Godhood When he became a god, he had to pay an equal price for it - for him it meant that he will always be abandoned and have to die tragically. Osiris was the only one ever to defeat Set. He created the Forbidden Sphere and cursed it to seal away his powers. Just a fragment of his power is enough to alter reality. They can do things such as change the size of insects from tiny to huge or turn an entire village into slaves led by a single child. The Giovanni Clan fortune teller Ino Brad describes his power as "like ice" and is an opposing power to Set's, described as "like fire" by her. As such the two powers do not get along when inside someone else. As well as power, the shards hold within the memories of those who've come into contact with the shards they inherited. The memories slowly are passed onto the next bearer as they awaken. The connection between these memories Shards allowed Ji Xiu to exist within Ge Chen. History Past thumb|right|The two Gods fight According to Ge Chen, the Shards of his power contain "sad memories" and "happy memories". When talking about the "happy memories" it seems at one stage it was clear the trio of Osiris, Isis and Set when they were younger were part of the "happy memories".Chapter 100 Osiris defeated Set and banished his power into the Forbidden Sphere. He then did everything he could think of to prevent him or anyone else from recovering that power. Chapter 30 Set schemed against him and got him killed. But his previous efforts worked as Set eventually gave up trying to recover his power and disappeared. Chapter 29 Upon his demise, his power was split into 14 fragments and scattered around the world. Rebirth Osiris was the first of the 3 Gods to be reincarnated, but the process was slightly different from Set - his successor assimilated with his memories, but retained his own personality. Trivia *In Vampire: the Masquerade , Osiris was the husband and brother of Isis, much of his storyline is borrowed from his source material and adapted for the series. **While Set is a 3rd generation Vampire and among the Antediluvian, Osiris is a 4th generation Vampire and is therefore among the Methuselah. As with the Vampire Sphere storyline, Osiris opposed Set and won despite being a generation weaker then Set. Despite this, Osiris has near God-like power. **In VtM he was rumoured to have powers from the Discipline called Celerity. When fighting against Zhao Yan and Fan Le Lao he uses ***'Flawless Parry:' make perfect defensive motions at the expense of taking no other action. **Set's final act was to cut up his body and scatter it in the world, of which Isis gathered up all the parts and with help. This is likely where the influence of the Shards comes from. **After being restored by Isis, he took up position as King of the Underworld in place of Set to protect the lands. **He was also the founder of his own clan of Caitiff Vampires, Children of Osiris, who were the counter to the Followers of Set. This clan, however, was removed after the first print of VtM and was later written out of the storyline entirely in later versions by stating the clans members were all cured of Vampirism. The reason for this rewrite was because the core of VtM was about playing as a villain, and 1st edition was renown for having too many borderline "Vampions" and "good guy" Vampire elements, and the clan fell into the latter category. Osiris himself was also subject to this rewrite and he lost the ability to sire more Vampires upon his restoration by Isis. *Osiris is older then Fan Le Lao and was the first of the trio of Gods to be reborn, he is therefore older then Set as well currently. References Gallery Osirisshard.png|One of the shards of Osiris Osirispast.png|Set's memory of Osiris from the past 3gods.png|Set, Isis and Osiris Category:Deity Category:Male